British Isles (New Pleistocene)
The british Isles * Irish painted wolf ''Hibernica Lycaon pictus'' - Descended from African wild dogs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are now covered in thick fur to protect themselves against the cold. They are rivals to Feral Dogs, as they hunt the same prey, Elk. But Irish wild dogs not only eat elks, they occasionally hunt sheep, Wild horses and Wild cattle and they don't just live in Ireland. * British elephant - A descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos and safari parks. They are covered in thicker coat of fur than their ancestors, due to colder weather in Great Britain. The young are preyed on by large predators, but with no humans around on Earth, adult British elephants have no natural predators. * Bog Ox - A descendant of domestic cattle, raised for various products. It is dark-grey with smaller-curved horns. It lives in small family groups with two or three cows and a dominant bull. Adults possess (almost) no true natural predators, besides from Feral dogs and Irish Painted wolves that will kill calves. * Britain Camel - Descended from camels that escaped from zoos. They resemble a grey woolly Dromadary camel. And its more robustly built. * Isle Sheep - Descended from sheep that escaped and evolved into a white-thick haired Moulton-ish animal. They run in large herds and are hunted buy Irish Paintedwolves. * English Tapir - A descendant of tapirs that escaped from zoos and safari parks. It resembles a modern mountain tapir, but with slightly thicker fur for protection against colder weathers of Great Britain. * Isle Horse - A horse that is descendant from feral horses, it resemble a white-gray Przewalski's horse and are shorter than other horses. * The New Ice age has caused doggerland a underwater flood Plain the once had Bison, rhinos, hippos, lions and wolves roaming this Grassland and has starting to come back. In the Era Of Humanity The isles were temperate and Forested but after Humans Caused Green house gases To heat up the poles and caused Florida to go Into flooding becoming Islands Because of this the Currents changed and caused The Isles Freeze over. And now Florida is back The Isles are starting to become more temperate in the south and still a frozen hell hole in Scotland. * In London is a Temperate Forest with huge trees and invasive plants in the rivers a Perfect Place for a Ambush Hunter Known as The London panther ''pardus varietates Londinensi'' A relative to Black leopards that escaped from there owners and zoos and escaped into the wild.In the era of the hairless ape Humans would transport foods,people and animals on boats and planes. such as the red-necked wallabies And are extremely successful in this new land and now they are every were in the Isles. * Bogs the medium parts of the uk are bogs and marsh land there live the bog Muntjac '''a once non native deer to the uk they now live in the bogs and swamps living in herds. * '''The Northern Tundra '''in the Age of Humans a current from Florida kept the Isles warm and Temperate bog and forest land but after the flooding of Florida the isles got cold and fast.Becoming a Vast tundra with New Animal a relative of modern '''red deer native to the Isles Known as the Highland Stag with huge antlers to impress females similar to one of its extinct relatives known as the Irish elk.but the Highlands stag has many predators such as the Archipelago gray wolf (Canis lupus ligons) - Descended from Tibetan wolves that migrated to London and the Northern parts of the isles and interbred with Eurasian wolves, Iberian wolves, Italian wolves and wolfdogs that migrated as well. They are over 3 feet tall and over 7 ft. in length. Weigh over 190 ibs. They are known to be aggressive towards other packs and extremely protective of their puppies. And Eurasian death cat - descended from servals that lived in the northern parts as exotic pets and they adapted to the north and became a snow leopard-like stealthy carnivore and about the size of a lioness. Category:British Isles Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Bog